


Dirty Dreams

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Charlie thought he’d grown out of wet dreams - but Duffy has the ability to make him come in his sleep too. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	Dirty Dreams

She was knelt in front of him wearing navy lace, the push-up bra making her tits look bigger and fuller. God, she had a cracking set of tits.

She giggled nervously, moving her long hair to the side and looked up at him. Her green eyes bright and innocent. Fuck, he could easily lose himself in her eyes alone, time and time again.

She didn’t speak as she hooked her fingers either side of his boxers and slowly dropped them to the floor. As soon as she removed his underwear, his penis sprung free and she smiled. Gently, she stroked her fingertips up and down one side, stroking the veins of his penis.

“Fuck!” He whispered, feeling her touch. The blood rushed to his penis and hardened it further.

She ran her tongue over her lips before she removed her hand from him, ran her tongue on the palm of her hand and wrapped her hand around him. He groaned softly feeling her hand.

She still didn’t speak, not a word or a whisper left her mouth. She was a good girl, only answered if she was directly spoken too. She ran her thumb over the tip, collecting his precum and sucked her thumb, savouring the taste of his semen. Then she returned to moving her hand up and down his penis.

The wetness of her hand made him moan louder and the very sound of his groans, made her drip down her thighs. She tightened her grip again around him and increased her movements. She stared up at him again, her eyes sparkling in both mischief and desire. Her free hand cupped his balls, massaging them, encouraging him to come.

He felt the familiar signs of his orgasm and moaned louder.

“Fuck, baby!”

She’d never been called baby before and it excited her. She wondered as she continued to move her hand, whether he’d call her baby again. She gasped in surprise as his semen hit her chest.

She giggled nervously again and frantically moved her hand. A second drop of semen hit her chest, followed by a third and then a forth until he stopped coming. She released her hand from his flacid penis and stood up.

It was, at that very minute that Charlie decided to wake up. Feeling a wetness, he closed his eyes. It wasn’t very often that he had a wet dream, in fact he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had one. Looking down at Duffy who was asleep on his chest, he smiled sadly and tried to move without disturbing her too much.

Duffy began to stir and mumbled something that Charlie couldn’t quite understand. He went to move again, to clean himself up but Duffy began to wake fully. Looking up, she met his gaze.

“Charlie?”

“Yes darling?”

She trailed her fingertips up her thigh, collecting the sticky substance that had gathered on her outer thigh.

“Did you just come?”

He blushed, slightly embarrassed at his current predicament. He’d never had a wet dream in her presence before. She lent up and kissed him tenderly.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” She reassured as she moved to straddle his lap. She began to kiss down his body, heading towards his groin. With every kiss that travelled down his body, his breathing quickened.

She disappeared under the duvet.

“Impressive case of morning wood, Mr Fairhead.” She whispered. An audiable groan escaped his lips as she went to work, giving him another release he so desperately needed.


End file.
